


The End of Summer

by FearsDiscontinued (Fearmyboxers)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Apocalypse, Character Death, Drama, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Older!Dipper, Past Character Death, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Slash, Torture, Violence, bottom!dipper, top!Bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearmyboxers/pseuds/FearsDiscontinued
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper wakes up after studying the journals for hours, then starts to notice things aren't normal, even by Gravity Falls standards. When he finds out what is really going on, only Bill is able to stop him from going completely insane. (Discontinued, but may be updated later)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper jerked awake, sitting on his bed, surrounded by papers, and holding journal number 3; journal's 1 and 2 beside him. “I really need to stop doing this to myself.” He mumbled rubbing his eyes, he'd just been studying the slight differences in each book, and had fallen asleep sitting up. “Ow ow ow...” He groaned, cracking his back, and getting out of the bed.

 

Looking over at the calendar, he itched the top of his head, it wasn't like he'd been paying attention to the date all summer, he was sure the summer had to be almost over; but the calendar date showed he still had two weeks left of summer. Chalking it up to all the crazy stuff he's been through messing up his perception of time, he shrugged, and went downstairs to get some dinner.

 

Mabel was sitting at the table with Grunkle Stan and Waddles, feeding Waddles bacon. “Here you go Waddles! Nice yummy bacon for you!”

 

“Woah! Mabel what are you doing! You can't feed a pig bacon! That's cannibalism!” Dipper yelled in shock, his eyes wide.

 

“Let her feed the pig whatever she wants, maybe we can fatten him up, and bill him as the Cannibal Pig.” Stan laughed.

 

Dipper put a hand to his head, getting a headache. “It's cool bro bro, Waddles looooves bacon.” Mabel said cheerfully, Waddles squealing as bacon was shoved into his mouth. “Cannibalism isn't bad for animals.”

 

“Yeah it is.” Dipper said, looking at the backs of Stan and Mabel's heads. “And why are you guys eating breakfast for dinner?”

 

“Why not have breakfast for dinner? Eggs and bacon should be enjoyed for every meal.” Stan said, laughing, grabbing his drink, and tilting his head back slightly to pour it into his mouth.

 

“You guys are acting really weird...” Dipper said.

 

There was a weird noise, Mabel turning to look at Dipper with a big smile. “We're not acting weird! You must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed, silly head!” She got up and startled to tickle Dipper.

 

“Ah! No! Hahaha! Stop it!” Dipper laughed squirming.

 

“There we go, all smiles!” Mabel patted Dipper on the head. “Lets eat and watch some hu-cartoons.” It sounded like Mabel was going to say something else, but she stopped herself.

 

Dipper sat down starting to eat, the bacon tasted like eggs and the eggs tasted like bacon, causing him to drop his fork. “What the hell is going on, is this some kind of journal related thing?” He asked, making a face.

 

“Everything is alright, everything is normal.” Mabel, Stan, and Waddles said.

 

Dipper jumped up. “Okay, that definitely proves this isn't right.” He picked up a fork and pointed it at them. “Where is my real family!”

 

Mabel looked sad, frowning. “Dipper, we are your real family...put down the fork, maybe you need to-dammit-go back to sleep, everything will be alright with a goodnight sleep.” Her voice had changed for a moment, when she'd said dammit.

 

“Who are you...” Dipper backed away from them, Stan and Mabel both looking upset. “Why do you want me to go back to sleep?!” He demanded, fork still pointed at them.

 

“You have to sleep, everything will be normal in the morning, and we can continue to have fun together!” Mabel said, smiling. “We have a whole summer for adventures and uncovering seeecrets.”

 

“You are not my sister!” Dipper yelled, throwing his fork at her, and watching it pass right through. “You aren't even here! None of this is real!”

 

“Please Dipper, go back to bed!” Mabel pleaded, her face vanishing.

 

Dipper screamed, running out of the Mystery Shack, and into the forest. He could hear Stan and Mabel yelling for him to come back. He could hear a voice in his head, but couldn't make out what it was saying, it was too distorted. Falling to his knees, Dipper gripped the grass, heart racing. “There is only one creature that could do this to me....BILL! Why are you doing this!” He called out, looking at the sky as it began to rain.

 

In a soft, gentle voice, Bill spoke. “Stay asleep Pine Tree, don't wake up, everything is going to be alright. Don't open your eyes...”

 

“Like I'm going to listen to anything you say!” Dipper snapped. “Why are you trying to keep me asleep, did you take over my body again!?!”

 

“Just trust me, this once, continue to sleep.” Bill said, sounding like his voice was cracking.

 

“No!” Dipper yelled, his eyes popping open, and he noticed he was inside a large, pink, glowing ball. “What is this...Woah, what is with my voice...” He noticed that his voice was deeper, he looked down, noticing that he was naked, and definitely not a twelve year old boy. “How am I an adult....Bill! What did you do?!”

 

Bill entered the ball, floating, and his eye looking away from Dipper. “Why couldn't you just go back to sleep, now that you broke through, I can't use that spell again.”

 

Dipper stood up. “That isn't answering me. I want to know what you did to me! Why am I older?!” He was in full panic mode, shaking, and his heart racing.

 

“Things didn't go as expected, even with all the knowledge I have...Something went wrong, a lot of things went wrong kid...” Bill said, holding his cane tightly. “I tried to stop it...” He snapped his fingers, the ball vanished, and they were in a cave. “...I really didn't want this to happen. It isn't as fun as I thought it would be. Gravity Falls is-” The demon vanished as Dipper came out of the Mindscape.

 

Dipper walked toward the exit of the cave. He let out a loud scream, falling to his knees, his eyes wide. The scene before him was a forest that had long since burned down, craters were all around, and the sky was red with black clouds. “Gravity Falls is...gone...” He said to himself, his shoulders slumping.

 

TBC

 

AN: I..I had the need to write this type of thing o.o I’m sorry 


	2. Chapter 2

There was a crackling noise behind Dipper, a gust of wind hitting his naked back, his nails dug into the dirt of the cave. “Kid...I got you some clothes...” Bill said, his voice more human sounding, with the second mixed voice gone. Dipper didn't respond, having gone into complete shock, goosebumps along both his arms. “Here, I'll put them on you...” Bill snapped his fingers, there was a bright blue light around the clothes, then around Dipper, as the demon magically dressed Dipper.

 

With Dipper not responding, Bill rubbed the back of his neck, being in his human form; no longer needing to possess a body. He had yellow, catlike eyes, blonde slicked back hair, with pale skin, and a small mole on the middle of his forehead. He wore a yellow pinstriped suit, with black elbow length gloves, his small top hat, and high heeled boots. Reaching down he lifted Dipper up, throwing him over his shoulder, demons being stronger than a human. Dipper didn't protest, he just laid limp over Bill's shoulder.

 

“Dammit Pine Tree, if only you'd let me keep you in that dream...” Bill said, letting out a sigh, and opening a portal to the Mindscape. The portal was a direct connection to the Mindscape, unlike how Bill usually showed himself to Dipper, he was bringing Dippers actual body over; not just his mind. He sat dipper down in a chair, snapping his fingers in front of his face, waving his hand over his wide eyes. “Come on kid, blink, your eyes will dry out if you don't. Dry eye is awful.” He placed his gloved hand to Dipper's cheek. “Snap out of it...”

 

“How long...” Dipper said, his throat tight, blinking slowly. “How long has it been?”

 

“Human years go by so different for me, I don't normally keep track of it.” Bill said, putting a hand to his own chin. “You were...thirteen when it started, when I put you into the protection sphere” He looked Dipper up and down, thinking about how time flowed. “You should be twenty-one right now, so...eight years.”

 

“Eight years?” Dipper said, head hanging forward. “What happened? What happened to everyone? Where are my friends and family? Mabel...”

 

A pained look came over the demons face, he wanted to make a joke, he use to like tormenting the kid; but he'd been taking care of him for eight years. He let out a sigh, kneeling in front of Dipper, grabbing his hands. “I, I somehow didn't see how wicked that Gideon kid was...He rivaled even some of the worst demon's I've met.” He saw Dipper stiffen. “At first it seemed like it was going to be fun, the apocalypse, it was something I was looking forward to for centuries. But with THAT.” His eyes glowed red and his voice turned shrill. “Little MONSTER, ruined all my fun! It was supposed to be slow, little events, before the big finale. There were supposed to be slow changes, people making deals to be able to survive, but he wanted to control everyone, control the different realm demons.” He sneered. “I wish I'd killed him before he triggered the event, but he went through another demon he summoned, one that didn't know how manipulative the kid was.”

 

“Gideon did all this?” Dipper asked, his teeth clenched.

 

Bill nodded. “It started with him trying to get rid of you, for your sister. Since I'd been watching you, I was able to quickly get you out of there.” He breathed out. “But, when I went back for Shooting Star and your grunkle....” His voice trailed for a moment. “He'd kidnapped your sister and killed the old man and his brother.”

 

“And Mabel? What happened to her after he kidnapped her?” Dipper's felt like he was going to puke.

 

“They got into a fight, he tried to use mind control on her...” Bill held onto Dipper's hands. “I'm sorry Pine Tree, Shooting Star didn't make it.” He watched the tears start to come from Dipper's eyes. “I'd grown attached to you and your sister, I was going to keep both of you safe, and you both would have lived though the original plan for the apocalypse. You both were supposed to be great warriors that were able to stop the finale. I would have had fun watching both of you fight, see how strong you both would become in such a crisis. I was excited about being able to see such an event.”

 

Dipper started to cry, sliding off the chair, and he was pulled into Bill's arms. He couldn't process why Bill was being nice to him, he figured he had an ulterior motive; for all he knew Bill was fucking with him still. Dipper knew Bill was a demon and insane, he did after all think pain was fun when his his body, and he was evil. Right now, none of that really mattered, he felt like Bill was telling the truth, and he cried into the demon's chest; clutching the demon's shirt tightly.

 

“Uh...there...there..” Bill said nervously, patting Dipper awkwardly on the back. He pulled Dipper a little closer, liking the new feeling he was experiencing by having the younger man close. He'd kept Dipper clean and fed for eight years, he'd posed as his friends and family in his mind, doing things he thought would keep Dipper happy, and make him not notice time had stopped for his mind. Bill smelled Dipper's hair, pressing his face into it, he liked how Dipper's hair was. While Bill knew all sorts of things, saw into different paths the future could take, he still didn't understand humans.

 

They stayed sitting together on the floor for hours, Bill holding the sobbing Dipper close till he fell asleep, and he didn't want to move. The blond demon, ran his fingers through Dipper's hair, listening to the human whimper; tears still falling. Bill would never understand the feelings Dipper was experiencing, he'd never got along with his siblings, and he'd even killed a couple of them himself. Bill's eyes glowed bright blue for a moment, sending his consciousness into a damp cell.

 

“Hello Gideon...” Bill said, in his triangle form.

 

“Mmn!” Gideon tried to scream, but his mouth was sealed. He was thin, his hair long and messy, chained to the cell wall.

 

Bill floated toward him, his eye red. “You are only alive because I have a use for you. You will die soon, but not by my hand.” He poked Gideon's forehead. “Pine Tree IS going to get his revenge for Shooting Star, I'll keep you alive for him, keep you alive until he is finally satisfied, and then, I will let him kill you.” He let out a laugh. “You ruined everything! Now you will finally get the punishment only a human seeking revenge can come up with.” He hit Gideon on the head with his cane. “You know first hand how humans can be even more cruel than demons.” He loved the look of horror that came across Gideon's face, letting out a loud, insane laugh, as Gideon wet himself.

 

Bill returned to his human body, picking Dipper up, and taking him to his room. Dipper was placed on the bed and covered, Bill didn't need sleep, sleeping only for the fun of it; as sleeping made him more energetic. He climbed into the bed and stared at Dipper's face, over the eight years, he liked watching Dipper sleep, and he found it quite peaceful. Bill was confused about how he felt about Dipper, he wished he could understand human emotions the way humans experienced them. Soon, he decided to let himself get some sleep, putting his arm around Dipper, and pulling him close to him.

 

Dipper woke up, glancing at Bill's sleeping human face, and tried to wiggle out of his arms. All Dipper's wiggling ended up doing, was getting his face stuck in Bill's armpit. The demon didn't have a smell, he didn't do many activities that would cause him to sweat, but Dipper couldn't breath against the fabric. He reached up and slapped his hand around on Bill's face, trying to wake the blond up. “Mmill!” Dipper mumbled in his armpit.

 

Bill's eyes popped open, releasing Dipper, watching him breath heavily. “Trying to kill yourself with suffocation Pine Tree?” He asked raising a groomed eyebrow.

 

Dipper sat up, pulling his legs to his chest. “No, I was trying to sit up, but you had me in a death grip...”

 

“That wasn't a death grip kid, I could show you one if you'd like.” Bill said, sitting up.

 

“Uh, no thanks...” Dipper said, pulling his legs closer. “Why were you hugging me anyway? Why protect me all these years? Shouldn't you have gotten bored of me and let me die?”

 

Bill's fingers twitched and he felt his heart do something weird, placing his hand over it. “I told you, I grew fond of you and your sister in the year I was watching you. You both were interesting, your sister was quirky and both of you made me laugh, real laughter, and not the insane laughing I was use to before meeting you kids.” He made a face. “I don't understand myself honestly. I could have killed you whenever I wanted. I just couldn't do it.”

 

Dipper let out a sigh. “Thanks...for taking care of me...and trying to save ...Mabel...” He strained to get her name out. “You have been really patient and even let me cry on you like a little kid...”

 

“From my understanding of humans, you let your emotions rule you, and your attachments are strong.” Bill said, watching Dipper. “You weren't crying like a little kid, you were crying because you'd lost your attachments.”

 

Dipper's eyes started to fill with tears again, getting pulled roughly into Bill's arms. “This is so weird..” Sniff. “..Being held by another man like this and crying...”

 

“It's weird for me too kid, lots of emotions going on here.” Bill said, keeping Dipper held tightly. “But, you need to let it all out, and then you can get your revenge.”

 

Dipper looked up at Bill's face. “My revenge?” He asked.

 

“I have Gideon locked up, I didn't kill him, even if I wanted to. I saved him for the day that I'd be prepared to bring you out of the dream, to let you get your revenge on him.” Bill said, watching Dipper's face turn emotionless.

 

“He's alive?” Dipper asked in a dry voice.

 

“Yes.” Bill said, watching Dipper's face still.

 

“Thank you Bill...” Dipper said, eyes half closing, and smiled.

 

Bill felt a shiver go down his back. “No problem kid, lets get you some food, you need to get your strength back up after crying so much.” He helped Dipper get off the bed and stand. “You also need to work your legs more, I tried my best to keep your body moving. I heard if humans don't move regularly, your muscles deteriorate, and you'd be weak.”

 

“Why was I naked?” Dipper asked, walking with Bill.

 

“Cleaning urine and feces out of clothing was a hassle.” Bill said, ignoring the horrified look on Dipper's red face.

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is alright, more exciting stuff will be in next chapter with Gideon torture o.o

“Are there any other survivors of the apocalypse?” Dipper asked, sitting at Bill's dinner table.

 

Bill summoned some food he thought Dipper would like, burgers and pizza showing up on the table, along with cans of soda. “Yes, it only lasted two years. It started in Gravity Falls kid, everyone who lived there didn't stand a chance if they didn't have ways to know it was coming. Gideon chose a meteor shower and volcano eruptions for the first wave, it was right after Shooting Star...” Bill picked up a piece of pizza looking at it. “Everyone who didn't bow down to him died, those who did were rescued, but turned into his slaves.” He took a bite of the pizza.

 

“Mmn, humans did something right making this. He tried different “natural” disasters, for fun. Places like Florida and half of California are gone.” Bill did air quotes with his fingers for natural. “Anyway, the past is the past kid, I'm not going to go into all the details. Its been six years since the whole mess was stopped and the survivors around the world are still rebuilding society. I'm sure some variation of the truth will be made into history books or religious books.” He opened his mouth wide, shoving the pizza completely into his mouth, choking for a moment, before swallowing, and grabbing another slice.

 

Dipper picked up a burger. “So the only way I can get food like this is by demon magic?” He took a bite of the burger, glad it actually tasted like a burger.

 

“Bingo!” Bill winked. “Everyone is currently back in the farming ages, thanks to Gideon, almost all modern tech was destroyed.”

 

“Can't the other demons and whatever, I don't know, fix technology, and help rebuild the world?” Dipper asked, knowing how Bill was going to respond.

 

Bill held onto his sides, laughing, and shook his head. “Oh, oh that was a good one! Hahaha! See that type of thing is why I kept you alive! I can't lose someone who can make jokes like that! I plan to keep you around for a looong time.”

 

Dipper rolled his eyes, the whites red from crying, his nose slightly stuffy and red too. “You wouldn't be demons if you did stuff to help people, without needing a favor or their souls.” He finished his first burger, feeling like he hadn't had good food for, well, eight years. “Why do you look human?”

 

“Oh this form is my true form.” Bill waved a hand from his face to his chest. “The only reason you haven't seen it before is because I don't take this form in the Mindscape. Plus when you first met me, I was barely being summoned to your realm, and it had been many years since I had a physical body, before I took yours.”

 

Bill knew enough about humans to know Dipper was still in a lot of emotional pain, that the young man was only barely functioning, and could snap at any moment. In the past he would have jumped on the chance to break Dipper, see the exact moment his soul was completely crushed. He blamed pretending to be Mabel for eight years for softening him up, it helped him to actually know Dipper, he enjoyed each of his emotional reactions to things “Mabel” did.

 

“You know, since your planet isn't like you remember it. I guess I can let you stay in this realm.” Bill said, crossing his legs. “Or, since you never could sit still...” He looked Dipper in the eyes. “I can show you the planets that have intelligent lifeforms or unintelligent, in your realm, or take you to other dimensions, depends on what you are up for, and you will have new mysteries to solve.”

 

There was a spark of life in Dipper's eyes, he bit his lip lightly. “Won't other planets and dimensions have different atmospheres?” He asked.

 

“Sure, there are some that would kill you the second we get there or slowly kill you over time.” Bill said clearing off the table. “But if you are with me kid, I won't let you die that easily.”

 

Dipper shifted nervously. “Why was I twelve the whole time? Couldn't you have let me age normally?”

 

Bill let out a laugh. “Because Pine Tree, that was when you were the happiest, I figured why not keep you in that summer forever, and I don't know anything about human puberty. You sure as hell didn't want to see demon puberty. HA! I also have no idea about your life outside of Gravity Falls or how the human school system works, never really cared about it.”

 

“I guess that makes sense....” Dipper said, letting out a sigh. “I will need something to do to keep my mind off things, traveling could be fun, and hey, I got to skip puberty.”

 

“Great!” Bill cheered, opening a portal, and pulling out a bottle. “Since you are an adult now, how about we drink some of this?”

 

Dipper looked at the bottle with a worried expression. “I don't know...I've never had alcohol before, what if I do something stupid?” He rubbed his arm nervously.

 

“Really? I would love to see what stupid things you do!” Bill grinned, eyes wide with excitement, pouring the alcohol into a glass. “I bet you are a complete light weight.” Pouring a smaller amount into another glass.

 

Dipper's face turned red, grabbing the first glass Bill had pour for himself, and down the contents. “AH! It burns!” Dipper gagged, putting his hands to his throat. Bill laughing so much he fell out of his chair. “Shut up!” Dipper cried out, tears in his eyes from his throat burning.

 

“Since you aren't vomiting, I have to give you a hand, that stuff is pretty strong.” Bill chuckled, putting his hand on the table, and getting back up. “You are going to regret not taking your time though. You were worried about acting stupid? You really shouldn't have drank a whole glass.”

 

“Besides the burning, I don't feel anything, give me another.” Dipper said, cheeks pink still, and looking at the glass.

 

Bill smirked, pouring Dipper another glass, not bothering to tell Dipper that it takes a little time for alcohol to take effect. Dipper drank the new glass slower, the burn not bothering him as much now. Bill took his own glass and filled it more, drinking from it and keeping his eye on Dipper. “I think once you finish that glass, you will be feeling something.” He laughed to himself, the foot on the leg he'd crossed, moving up and down.

 

“Mnn..My brain feels a little fuzzy...” Dipper mumbled, taking another drink from his glass. He'd seen Stan drink, but it was only a little vodka inside his coffee now and then. Dipper knew Stan was sometimes a drunk, that he'd tried to hide it around him and Mabel, even with all the scams. He hated that he'd never see one of Stan's scams again, see his sister and her goofiness again, never have a conversation with Wendy again, never question what was wrong with Soos again, and never see his parents again. He was pretty sure Pacifica Northwest and her family would have made a deal with Gideon and get out of Gravity Falls before everything happened, but he didn't want to ask Bill.

 

Bill suddenly had a realization, he'd been around many different drunken humans over the years, he really hoped Dipper wouldn't be a sad drunk; he'd given Dipper alcohol with the hope of it making him feel better. “How are you feeling?” He asked, seeing the depressed look on Dipper's face.

 

Dipper stood up, stumbling slightly as the first glass he drank started to take effect on him. “I'm fine, just a little light headed. I actually feel pretty good.” He gave a small sad smile, his train of thought wavering. “You know, I always hated you. You tried to hurt my Grunkle, then you took over my body by tricking me, abused my body, and tried to hurt my sister.” He walked up to Bill. “Then when you came back again, you started giving me weird dreams. What was up with making me go to prom in a dress with another guy and turning it into the scene from Carrie.”

 

“Ahaha! Yes! I enjoyed that movie when it first came out. I thought you'd like it.” Bill laughed.

 

“Why would I like to be in a dress and have vanilla ice cream poured down on me with strawberry syrup?” Dipper asked, folding his arms.

 

“What twelve year old wouldn't like ice cream?” Bill asked, raising a brow.

 

“It is really useless trying to understand what is in your head....” Dipper said.

 

“Oh if you were to understand my brain kid, you'd be completely insane.” Bill said, uncrossing his legs.

 

Dipper started to think about his family again, tears coming into his eyes. “Damn Gideon, if only he'd never been born.” His eyes widened. “Can I make a deal with you?”

 

Bill frowned. “That type of deal is off the table kid, there are rules that are set in place that not even I can disobey without consequences. The brat caused a lot of trouble, that made the big bosses decide to limit some of the things we can do. The keepers of interdimensional order, who are the creators of everything. They decided that big events, like what happened with the minor apocalypse, can not be changed.” He explained.

 

Dipper put his hands on Bill's shoulders and started to shake him. “Trade me for Mabel! What is one twin for the other?! What difference would come from it?!” He fell to his knees.

 

Grabbing a hold of both of Dipper's hands Bill groaned. “I can't trade you out....” He lifted Dipper up with him as he stood. “Crying isn't going to change anything, being depressed is just going to drive you insane, and I don't like broken toys.”

 

“I'm not a toy...” Dipper said, glaring at the demon.

 

Bill patted Dipper on the head. “Sure you aren't Pine Tree.”

 

Dipper struggled to get away from Bill, then fell against him. “My head is spinning...” His forehead resting against Bill's chest. “You can't ever understand how I'm feeling, I know...you are just a selfish...uncaring demon..all you care about is amusing yourself, you claim to be fond of me and Mabel, but all you care about is not being bored.”

 

Bill felt like his heart was twisting in his chest, it bothered him. “I may not be able to express my feelings about certain things, I can admit that I can't understand the way you feel, but, I meant what I said about being fond of you. I find you interesting Pine Tree, things would be dull without ya. Be a man, you aren't a kid anymore, push through it.”

 

“You're a dick...” Dipper said, he let out a loud squeal as Bill started to tickle him. “Hahaha! S..s.stop! No tickling! Bill Stop!” He gasped, struggling, laughing. “Noo!”

 

“Nope, not stopping kid, you are way too gloomy, and that needs to change.” Bill said in a sing song voice, tickling under Dipper's shirt to get his sides better.

 

Dipper let out a cute high pitched squeak, his heart racing, his face going red, and he kept hitting at Bill's hands. “Bill!” He breathed hard when Bill finally stopped tickling him. “You jerk, lets see how you like it!” He fumbled with the buttons on Bill's coat, pulling it open, and slid his hands under Bill's white button up shirt. Bill jerked slightly at the feeling of Dipper's hands on his bare skin. “Lets see if you are ticklish!” Dipper started wiggling his fingers against Bill's side, when that only made Bill watch him questioningly, he moved his hands up to his underarms.

 

Bill let out a small noise, but it wasn't a laugh, so Dipper continued to look for his tickle spot; if he even had one. Bill took in a sharp breath, Dipper's fingers trailing over his stomach, and back up his sides. “Kid, it isn't working...you should...MN!” Dipper had accidentally run his fingers over one of Bill's nipples, causing the blond to make a louder noise.

 

Dipper squinted, the alcohol impairing his judgment on if he should remove his hands or not. He was curious what noises he could make come out of Bill, the demon sure as hell liked to do it to him. Dipper pressed his thumb against Bill's right nipple, feeling Bill tense up, he pinched it, and was confused about why he was playing with another man's nipple. It was soft, round, and had grown hard with his touch. He had basic sexual education, he was a preteen boy, and they first taught the class to him when he was ten; there was also the internet. Never would he have thought he'd be trying out his curiosities on Bill, he thought he'd experiment with a girl first, but all he had was Bill now.

 

“K..Kid...what in the Mindscape are you doing...” Bill breathed out, feeling strange, and letting out a moan. “That feels weird....”

 

“I want to grow up...” Dipper looked up at Bill's face. “I want to make everything else go away....” He pressed on Bill's nipple with his right thumb, while moving his left hand into Bill's pants.

 

“Pine Tree!” Bill called out, grabbing his arm. While Bill knew about sex and how things worked, he'd never had the pleasure of experiencing the act, or how his body would react if he was to get aroused. Bill had never even been in a relationship, all he knew about relationships were from the romance novels and movies he secretly liked; but he could never identify with the emotions the characters had. “Are you sure you want to continue the path you are on by doing this?”

 

Dipper's hand moved farther down Bill's pants. “Yes...I'm sure.”

 

Bill pulled Dipper's hand out of his pants. “It pains me to say this kid, but I rather you be sober for better reactions. If you still want to try and continue these activities then, I'll be willing to oblige.” He smirked. “I'm not a good guy kid, but I'm not going to take advantage of you while you are like this.”

 

“Aren't you supposed to be an evil demon?” Dipper asked.

 

“Hmm, I'm evil when I want to be.” Bill said, grabbing Dipper's chin. “To you I am neutral, I just am choosing to be good for this subject matter. More romantic this way.”

 

“Romantic?” Dipper asked.

 

“Look Pine Tree, if I have sex with you while you are like this you will regret it and it would technically be rape, and I'm not that type of demon.” Bill shrugged. “Trust me, I really want to see you under me, hear the sounds you make, and the expressions on your face, but I can wait.”

 

Dipper groaned, hanging his head, getting a headache. “You said you had Gideon locked up?”

 

“Yea.” Bill responded.

 

“I want to see him, before I lose my nerve...” Dipper clenched his fist. “If I sober up, I don't think I could hurt him as much as I want to right now.”

 

“That's the spirit kid!” Bill said in a bright voice. “Come with me, we'll have some fun with that little brat.” He put his arm around Dipper's shoulders, trying to ignore that he had an erection for the first time.

 

TBC

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Torture and Death warning!**

 

Bill took Dipper to the cell he'd been keeping Gideon for the last six years, the smell bothering Dipper, and almost making the brown haired man gag. “Here he is Pine Tree, I kept him alive just for when this moment came.” Bill said, his voice cheerful.

 

Dipper stumbled slightly, tipsy from the alcohol. “Gideon, is it true? Did you really kill everyone in an apocalypse?” The younger man looked at him with fear and exhaustion, Bill removing the gag.

 

“Dipper, you look well my friend. Don't listen to anything that demon has told you! He is just upset with me because of a deal that went wrong, honestly! Do I look like someone who could cause an apocalypse?” Gideon said, batting his eyes at Dipper, trying to turn the situation around.

 

“Yes! You have done nothing but show that you are an evil little bastard!” Dipper yelled.

 

“That may be true, but so has that demon behind you! Why would you trust him over a fellow human!”

 

“Gideon, I don't even see you as a human.” Dipper said bluntly. “Bill protected me, he only did horrible things for horrible people for a job. You on the other hand are a horrible person. You do things for greed and personal revenge, not caring who gets hurt in the process! I mean, you caused the fucking apocalypse!”

 

Gideon glared at the Pines boy. “Aren't you here to exact your own personal revenge? To KILL me? We both know you don't have it in you, so how about you help me out of this mess?”

 

Dipper walked up to Gideon. “You don't know me Gideon, you killed my SISTER!” He punched Gideon hard in the stomach, the other man being much thinner than the last time he saw him.

 

Letting out a gasp, the white haired man winced in pain. “Come on now, don't do anything you are going to regret! You can't take back killing someone!”

 

“I don't care...why would I care? The people I cared about are dead because of you.” Dipper's eyes filled with tears. “You took them from me.” He reeled back, then punched Gideon as hard as he could in the face, his nose breaking, and blood covering Dipper's hand as he punched him repetitively.

 

Bill walked up behind Dipper. “How about you use this instead.” The demon held out a knife to Dipper.

 

Without even a second thought, Dipper took the knife, holding it under Gideon's chin. “Couldn't you have just stayed in prison or found something better to do with your life, now look where we both are...” He moved the knife and pressed it against the white haired man's shoulder, tailing it down, and pushing the tip slowly into his arm.

 

Bill lit up the room to let Dipper see better, showing the filthy state Gideon was in, and that he was naked. Like with Dipper, Bill didn't feel like cleaning the man's clothes constantly, so he left him naked in the cell, chained to the wall. A trail of blood ran down Gideon's arm, the man trying not to let out any sound of pain. Dipper pushed the knife a little harder, watching Gideon flinch, trying to move away from the knife. Once the blade was pushed in deeper, more blood ran down Gideon's arm, and Dipper dragged the knife down, cutting through the white haired man's arm; Bill had made sure to give Dipper a sharp knife.

 

“I'm sorry! Please stop!” Gideon cried out, having six years of his life spent in a prison, naked, had taken its toll on the man. “She just wouldn't come with me! I tried to make her love me! But she refused! I just got so angry....I didn't think her neck was so fragile...”

 

“You bastard...” Dipper pulled the knife back, slashing it down Gideon's chest to his stomach, before thrusting it into him, jerking it upward hard, and to the right. Blood burst out, intestines were visible under the cut muscle, and Dipper's arm was covered in it as Gideon let out a loud scream. The white haired man wasn't dead yet, he wanted to be, he was in so much pain, why wasn't he dead, he then heard a laugh, looking over at Bill. Bill had a blue flame in his hand, his eyes were red, and he was smirking.

 

“I told you. I would keep you alive till he was done.” The demon said mockingly. Dipper reached into the cut he'd made in Gideon's stomach, pulling the man's intestines out, and wrapping them around Gideon's neck. “Woah, getting inventive aren't we kid.”

 

Tears streamed down Gideon's cheeks, as Dipper pulled the intestine tightly around his neck, and he felt really light headed; but bill wasn't going to let him pass out. All the white haired man felt was pain, he began to shake, had Bill not been controlling his bodily functions, he was sure there would be a mess. Dipper was full of rage, ignoring Gideon's screams, he started to slam Gideon's head into the wall, the other man's eyes rolling back into his skull as it cracked against the wall.

 

Breathing heavily, Dipper looked down at Gideon, watching each spasm the body made, and Gideon's eyes darting around. He was completely covered in his blood, some had even splashed onto his face, and he stabbed Gideon in the throat with the knife. There was a gurgling noise, Gideon tensing up weakly, Gideon was no longer able to make noise.

 

“Alright....I'm done with him....let him go.” Dipper moved away.

 

“You sure? I can keep him alive a little longer in that state.” Bill said, raising a brow, impressed with Dipper's work.

 

“Yes...I got my revenge for each of my loved ones...I don't want him suffering anymore than this.” Dipper pulled the knife out and dropped it to the floor, hearing Gideon's death rattle. “I need to get clean now...”

 

Bill made the room dark again, taking Dipper back to his room in the Mindscape. “I can clean you with magic or you can take a shower.”

 

“How about both? I'd like to be clean of blood then relax in a bath...” Dipper said, his voice low and exhausted.

 

After cleaning the blood from Dipper, Bill showed the man to the bathroom, not that Bill ever used it, and there was a large tub in the middle of the room. “The water here gets pretty hot, so try not to burn yourself alright Pine Tree?” Bill asked, only getting a nod from Dipper, and watched him strip his clothing off.

 

The end

AN: Discontinued, but may be updated later


End file.
